Bowling for Love
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MiguelKai] Kai finds himself being bowled over by his sudden new rush of desire for Miguel after watching him bowl.


Title: Bowling for Love.  
Summary: Kai finds himself being bowled over by his sudden new rush of desire for Miguel after watching him bowl.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai, Tyson/Kane  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Pointless.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. Don't own nothing. 

Here we are. More fluffy Miguel/Kai goodness for you to enjoy. I hope you like :3

* * *

Kai winces at the sounds of something heavy hitting a lane of wooden paneling before wincing again by the sound of wooden pins cracking and bouncing off each other due to said heavy object.

What on earth possessed him to come to a bowling alley, anyway?

Oh, right, his teammates wanted him to come to a bowling alley with them. It's their fault that his headache is becoming a migraine.

He has never been bowling before, but he already sees that he doesn't think much of it. The unforgiving bright lights, the thunderous ramble and head-splitting crash of the balls and pins. Yeah, sounds real fun.

Kai glances over to the others and shakes his head as Tyson attempts to impress his boyfriend, Kane, by picking a heavier bowling ball, to prove how strong he is.

Shifting in his seat to get a better look, Kai watches with a small smirk. This will most likely prove to be highly amusing.

Looking like a extreme weightlifter that is carrying a far too heavy load, Tyson staggers over to his bowling alley and tempts to throw the ball. However, the ball falls from his grasp and very slowly begins to roll down the alley, before it drifts to the side and falls into the gutter.

Everyone starts laughing as Tyson stares at the ball, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Tyson," Kane starts, glancing at his boyfriend with a bit of amusement in his eyes. His eyes then soften as he places a small kiss to Tyson's cheek. "Thanks for trying to impress me."

"Aw, it's nothing," Tyson says, laughing, his hand resting on the back of his head.

Kai shakes his head again. Those two have been together for about five months now, which has a few people surprised, but Kai can safely say that he is not one of them. About six months ago, he had unintentionally found out that Tyson had a crush on Kane. He had always been a little bit overly fond of the blunette, but that fondness really came out when Kane and his teammates returned from traveling around the world.

How Kai found out that Tyson had a crush on Kane was no fault of his own. Tyson merely blurted it out one day when Kai had stumbled across him in the park, muttering to himself.

At first Kai had agreed not to say anything to the blader, but after a couple of weeks watching them flirt around each other and sending each other longing glances from across the room, he could stand no more. He grabbed them both by the ear and threw them into a room. The looks of embarrassment and shock on the faces after Kai told them that they both had feelings for each other is something he will never forget. Why? Because it was so damn funny.

"Hey, all right! A strike!"

Kai snaps out of his musings when Aaron celebrated the first strike of the night. He glances over to the other team who had been sucked in as well. Miguel congratulated his teammate as they tallied up the score sheet.

All the teams are currently in America, just having some much needed time off. The three teams got together during lunch and the younger members of the teams wanted to do something fun together, hence the reason why they are currently bowling.

Kai keeps his eyes on Miguel as he speaks with Claude. What the topic of their conversation is, he does not know, but they way they are speaking freely, but quietly to each other tells him that it is a personal mutter.

There's something different about Miguel. Sure, he looks just like every other blond hair, blue eyed boy, but there's something intriguing, almost mysterious about him under that pretty boy exterior. There's this sense of power, but also sadness in his aura.

As if realizing that someone is staring at him, Miguel abruptly turns his eyes towards Kai. Kai's own eyes widen at the realization that he had been staring, and a small almost unnoticeable blush appears on his cheeks when he realizes that he had been caught.

They held each other's gazes for a long time, neither of the two knowing exactly what should be done, when Miguel breaks the tension by smiling softly and Kai could've sworn he sent him a wink.

Kai shakes his head abruptly. He's looking way too into this.

"Your turn, Kai."

Kai snaps his gaze towards Max. "What?"

Max's smile merely brightens. "I said, it's your turn."

"I'll skip, thanks."

"Don't you want to have a go, Kai?" Hilary asks, standing behind Max.

"Not really."

"Why not?" This time Tyson asks, scratching his head.

Kai scoots to the edge of his seat. "I've never been bowling before and I'd rather not make a fool out of myself."

"You've never been bowling before?" Jim asks, scoffing from the back of the group. "Come on, we've all tried bowling at least once in our lives, except for Daichi of course, but he has an excuse. What's yours?"

Kai raises to his feet and sends a heated glare at the shorter blond. "I fail to see why it concerns you." He then notices from the corner of his eye that Tyson has his arm around Kane waist, whispering something in his ear. Kane sends him a questioning look, but nods after a moment. He lets Tyson give him a quick kiss before stepping away from him.

"Lets drop it, ok?" Kane asks, stepping in between the two, directing most of his attention at Jim.

Kai inwardly relaxes, but keeps a hateful gaze on Jim. Jim raises an eyebrow, but before he could say anything Kane grabs him by the arm and drags him out of hearing range. An awkward silence follows and Kai can feel everyone's gaze on him.

"I'll go next." Came Miguel's voice, breaking the tension once again. "Unless someone else wants to have a go."

"I don't particularly want to have a go either," Goki says. "Last time I went bowling, I sucked at it."

There is a small bout of laughter and Miguel smiles, removing his gloves. Kai takes his seat once again, sitting perch on the edge, hoping to get a good view of Miguel's turn.

Miguel wipes his hand on the back of his jeans, but then decides it would be better to cool his hands over the vent. He picks up his bowling ball; held it so easily in front of him that it looks as if it is weightless. And in one gorgeous, graceful, fluid motion, he sends that ball spinning down the alley -the exact centre of the alley- with such force that is seems the pins flew out of the way before the ball reached them, just to avoid getting hit. A strike!

Something in Kai shifts. Watching the way the muscles in Miguel's arms ripple under the gorgeously tan skin as he repeats the motion makes him wonder what is would be like being held by those arms.

Miguel's eyes lighten with delight when he manages yet another strike. He walks back to the others and smiles slightly when Aaron starts to complain about having a professional in the group.

"I'm not a professional," Miguel laughs.

After his turn, which left Kai feeling hot and bothered, Miguel walks past him, picking up a water bottle laying next to him and speak softly to him, keeping his voice just above a whisper. "I can teach you to bowl tonight if you want."

_Only if it's just the two of us,_ Kai thinks to him.

"Just the two of us," Miguel says, as if reading his mind. "You have fun, promise."

Kai looks into his eyes, seeing the hopefulness in those depths made his heart melt. "Sure," he says before he could stop himself. "That is, if you think you have the patience to put up with me."

Miguel laughs and squeezes his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Kai spent the rest of the night waiting impatiently on the edge of his seat for the others to leave.

Finally, the group has had enough and decides to leave, heading for the comfort of their expensive hotel rooms.

"You coming, Miguel?" Aaron asks, as he and rest of the gang head towards the exit.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Miguel tells him. "There's something I want to do."

Kai inwardly breathes a sigh of relief when none of them questions him, or what it is that Miguel wants to do. Soon, it's just him and Miguel. Alone.

"I thought they'd never leave," Miguel says, looking as relieved as Kai feels. He turns his attention to Kai, a smile on his lips again. "Ready?" he asks.

"As I'll ever be," Kai replies, licking his lips nervously.

Listening carefully as Miguel explain a few things to him, Kai tries to keep his attention on the task at hand, but finding it increasingly difficult.

He has never really noticed before, but Miguel has insanely beautiful blue eyes.

"We have to find the right ball for you to use," Miguel explains. "It can't be too light or too heavy."

Kai nods and goes about testing the weight of each one. He soon chooses a red ball and holds it in his hands.

"That's the same one I use earlier," Miguel says, eyeing it off.

"Did you?" Kai asks, looking at it as well.

"You didn't notice?"

_I wasn't looking at the ball,_ Kai muses to himself.

Miguel stares at him for a few moments, then a small smile creeps onto his lips, looking as if he had just read Kai's mind. He then shrugs, and pushes Kai towards the alley.

Kai holds the bowling ball awkwardly in his hands as Miguel moves to stand behind him, placing a hand on his waist to pull him back against him. Blushing fiercely, Kai lets Miguel place his arms around him, maneuvering him into the right position. Lifting the ball effortlessly in front of them, Miguel takes Kai's hand and places it on the ball.

"It's better to aim a little bit right of the middle, as in most cases the ball tends to curve towards the left," Miguel explains.

Kai nods silently as of this moment he can't seem to find his voice. The feel of Miguel's warm body pressing against him is not helping his concentration one bit.

Moving as one, they pull the ball back and with one fluid movement launch the ball down the alley, dead centre. And then it strikes the pins.

A strike!

Kai's eyes widen in surprise and he immediately glances up at Miguel, who smiles down at him. "See? It's easy."

Kai returns the smile, but then finds his gaze being drawn to Miguel's lips. They are so close…So inviting. Being in Miguel's arms like this, drawn close to his body, feeling his aura and drawing in his essence soon grew too much for Kai. Knowing that he is most likely going to ruin what respect they have for each other, Kai places his lips on Miguel's, expecting him to pull away.

Instead, however, Miguel tighten his arms around him, his hand resting on the base of his neck, just under his ear, pulling him further into the kiss. Their lips move slowly against each others at first, but soon the passion grew and they eagerly begin exploring the warm interior beyond their teeth. Tongues move hungrily against the other, inciting small gasps of pleasure.

"I told you you'd have fun," Miguel says panting after they were forced to end the kiss due to the lack of oxygen.

Kai licks his lips and gives Miguel a small smile. "You can teach me to bowl anytime."

* * *

What would I have to do to get a hottie like that to teach me to bowl? I already know how to bowl, but that's besides the point. Heh, another cute little oneshot. I love this pairing so much. Can you tell :3

Please review.


End file.
